slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Warsssssssss
thanks sheeppppppp Rules (Its super long) * Similar to typical "Scavenge in the apocalypse" roleplays, with a huge twist. * A large asteroid has been detected, and it's a very, very large one, being about ten miles cubed. Luckily for us, Sheep Slime and the space-nerds managed to detect the asteroid and have told everyone they have approxamately a day before the world is exploded into little bits by the space rock. To help, they have also built a space station that should be able to keep them alive for quite a bit of time, but resources are limited. * Roleplay starts one RP day before the asteroid is able to make an impact (>AKA before the Space Nerd Crew alerts everyone, where the RP is started with the crew alerting them). All characters know of this asteroid and their impending doom once alerted. They will be able to pack everything they hold dear and get on the ship (haha) before it's too late. * The slimes in the Far, Far Range have been launched into space via a rocket with cryogenic containers to keep them asleep until everyone finds a habitable world again (aside from the character-slimes which are on the main rocket/space station). Tarrs included, since they can't be aggressive in their sleep, and we're not being speciesist here. * The spaceship consists of a large box-like room that contains some semi-weak electromagnets near the bottom to simulate gravity (as everyone will be given metallic shoes), doorways with airlocks within, supplies for survival (including alot of water to help the photosynthesis engine), and a photosynthesis simulation acting as the engine to power the ship and provide oxygen. On the side, it contains three small ships with the same photosynthesis reactor, but these haven't been tested and one is defective, but it is near impossible to tell which one right away, meaning one could leave a friend stranded in the middle of space by sending them on the defective ship. (Also contains some minor things such as astronaut suits, plant saplings, compact sleeping tubes, ect. Sadly no wifi, so no Slimepage or Slimetube.) * In the ship, although not mentioned, is a sphere embedded with magic to act as gravity to build a new world from, and is considered an "artificial gravity module". Cause, y'know, worlds need gravity. This module is deactivated at the time, and should only be activated once a place for the world is selected. If it's too close to the ship, it will suck the ship in and make it unable to * These mini-ships are both escape pods and storage/scavenging ships able to fit 3 people inside (max) and has a compartment in the back that's larger than it appears to safely store items, and also has a long grapple-rope that can attach to large objects. Use the mini-ships to look for signs of life within space, scraps to help build the current space station, and for survivors/characters/slimes that may have not gotten into the shuttle in time. It's also entirely possible for large chunks of the world to still remain in tact, thus, "signs of life" and they can be stucked onto the previously mentioned artificial gravity module and soon rebuilt into a small little world. * Here's a list of things you should take note of to help your adventure. ** The Moon Moon is still intact, although simply floating due to but you're gonna have to use bombs and stuff in order to blow pieces out of it if you want some of it to be on the new world. Also, the Moon Moon has too small of a gravitational pull to be habitable. And Moon-Tarrlossus. ** Lots of the Slime Sea have been blasted into space, and the large chunks there are more than enough to remake the Slime Sea. ** If you can find the Cryo-Slime ship, there are a few plorts there, which is odd considering the slime aren't exactly eating anything within it. Even so, since the ship has so many different kinds of slimes aboard, you're bound to find a few useful plorts out there. (Like Boom Plorts to explode the Moon Moon if you're going that route.) *** Since there is a theory that plorts are made from hardened genetic material, you can use them to make more slimes if a really smart engineer happens to be on board. Just for fun. (Because the RP isn't 100% realistic despite the research done to make it realistic, the copies are exact clones and have the memories, personality, age, ect. as the being they're copied from, along with only having to be made by inputting animal cells, which will be rearranged until they match) * Watch out for any aggressive space slimes. Remember those? Yep. Watch out, people. * You people who "don't need oxygen" try swimming around in space. * i did so much space research to make this semi-realistic you don't even know * this roleplay is actually an rp not based of an undertale au i'm so proud of myself owo * Luckily, since most RPs end early when the objective cannot be reached (such as if the gravity module is activated too close to the ship, thus making the world impossible to make), a user simply needs to say "Timejump!" and the roleplay jumps back in time to before whatever made the roleplay's objective impossible (in the case of the example, before the gravity module's location is chosen.) Characters will remember the accident and won't make the same mistake again. * The goal of this RP is to rebuild the world onto the artificial gravity module by using debris floating around space, and remnants of the old world. Then, planting the plant saplings and returning the slimes (mentioned to be in a cryogenic state)' to the new world, then finally bringing oceans back by delivering water back to it '(Don't worry, you don't have to put alot since the world is so small) Members * Team F. ** Hobs (He's an engineer) ** Minty (Because fighting off bad slimes) ** Zane (Because I don't know) ** Kaylah (Because potato) ** Sunny (Because an infinite source of energy is helpful) * THE GREAT something (ON PROBATION) ** Toby (Gotta go fast!) * DisOneEditor ** Ninn (Total genius and 'cos she's space nerd) ** Tychi (Lucky slime, and smort :P) ** Sarvari (architect. lol, that was left out!) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (science AU (NOT THE ROLEPLAY, MIND YOU)(also science nerd therefore also probably space nerd) ** Darky (also science AU that isn't the roleplay, and same reason as Dancey) Summary Its in the rules section. Role-play which will become inactive in about a week ---Team F.--- Hobs pored over the symbols etched on the walls of the Ancient Ruins. For the life of him, he couldn't piece together what they meant. Sunny floated nearby, a swarm of echoes behind him. "Why won't you tell me?" "I'm telling you, Hobs, I don't know." "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? YOU WERE THERE YOURSELF!" "I hadn't grasped the concept of reading yet." "You had plenty of time!" "Not as much as you think." "Why are there a crowd of echoes behind you?" " ... Honestly, I'm not sure if they should crowd me or shun me." Zane grabbed some unsuspecting blue echoes and used them to sculpt a giant puddle slime. "Echoes are cool!" ---DisOneEditor--- Tychi bounces around while Ninn sparks the last wire. "Are we going to see it? SHOW ME!" She shoves Ninn out of the way as the material poofs up in a yellow dust. "I was NOT done, contrary to your reactions." Ninn gives Tychi '''the look of doom, '''but Tychi ignores it and reads the new inscription. She smiles. "I need to make myself robotic hands, they seem extremely useful!" Ninn gives Tychi the stink-eye, which Tychi blissfully ignores as she pats the stone's inscription and continues to admire the new sign. She bounces inside the cave to this roleplay only and nudges a rock a bit farther. Ninn then brings in Tychi's science gear, which included her sensitive listening equipment. This cave, coincidentally, was only a turn away from where Hobs, Sunny, and Zane were, despite neither group knowing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with a dark feline on her shoulder, rushed over to the group. The darky feline, who was Darky, when Dancey got to where the group is, said,"Hi, did we miss anything? We just came here just to say hi, so that's why we're here, even though we should probably be somewhere else." Dancey would say something... if she wasn't mute. from D1E: Dancey, which group? :P We're both in separate groups and don't know about the other despite being literally next to each other. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby was flying around in his NEO form. At certain points he would turn into his slime form, fall to the ground and then bounce back up again and then turned back into his NEO form. He eventually got to the ground, and turned back into his Human form. "Hey everyone! Did I miss anything?" Just then Toby noticed a bright light in the sky, but it was very tiny. "Huh. Must just be some sort of super bright star."